falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
The Molecular Level
|animation =The Molecular Level.gif }} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} The Molecular Level is a main story quest and achievement/trophy in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Before the Sole Survivor can utilize the newly acquired Courser chip, it needs to be analyzed by someone familiar with the Institute's technology. The best person for the job happens to be Tinker Tom of the Railroad. If the Railroad have yet to be encountered, follow the Road to Freedom to find the hidden Railroad HQ. Once at Railroad HQ, speak to Desdemona and agree to her terms. Give the Courser chip to Tinker Tom, who will crack the encryption and provide the code for the chip. If Tinker Tom is dead, there is a file on his terminal that will crack the encryption. Return to Virgil. He will offer the plans for the teleporter in exchange for a favor: if the teleporter works, the Survivor must retrieve a serum from Virgil's old laboratory inside the Institute to cure his FEV affliction and make him human again. Accept his terms and receive the plans. However, the teleporter is no simple machine. Expert help and a lot of resources will be needed to construct it. At this point, the Sole Survivor needs to make a choice to enlist the help of one of the three major factions (the Minutemen, the Brotherhood of Steel, or the Railroad). Speak to either Proctor Ingram (BoS), Sturges (Minutemen) or Tinker Tom (Railroad) and arrange for the construction of the teleporter. The chosen expert will travel to the building site and explain the requirements and necessary materials for each of the four components: the reflector platform, beam emitter, control console and relay dish. If the player character chose to ally with the Brotherhood, the teleporter can be built at Boston Airport or any owned settlement, excluding Home Plate, Vault 88, The Mechanist's lair or Nuka-World Red Rocket. Even though the Railroad suggests building it at Mercer Safehouse, it is not required to do so. Constructing the signal interceptor The player character can build the signal interceptor in any settlement. Build the stabilized reflector platform first in the target settlement, then return to Ingram, Sturges or Tom and speak to them again. They will give the Sole Survivor the second list of schematics to complete the signal interceptor and travel to (or spawn at) the settlement used as the build site. Settlements well suited for the build site appear to be Boston Airport and Sanctuary Hills due to large flat areas and abundant spare building capacity. If building with the Brotherhood's help, Elder Maxson's permission is required before activating the signal interceptor. He will run from Boston Airport to the chosen settlement. Maxson might camp at allied settlements for the night along the way. (One might be able to catch him en route to speed up the permission check ; he will be tagged on the Pip-Boy for his entire journey.) The easiest option is to wait/sleep for about 8 hours for him to appear at the settlement or simply build at Boston Airport if using the Brotherhood for help. Requirements for the teleporter: * Enough flat surface area without any obstructions (the emitter needs to be built upon the platform, the combined structure - including a fusion generator to power it - can be squeezed in a 2x2x3 space). * Enough "size" allotment remaining at the settlement (the teleporter is quite large). * It requires 27 power. * The components have to be linked together with power cables on the same network. When everything is built, linked together and supplied with enough power, the teleporter is ready for use. Talk to the expert and get ready for the voyage. The expert (of the assisting ally faction) will instruct the Sole Survivor to step on the platform and the teleportation process will commence. Quest stages Notes * When it comes time to decode the Courser chip, if the Sole Survivor has already eliminated the Railroad, they will need to search the Railroad HQ for a way to decrypt the chip and to get inside the Institute. To complete this objective, use Tinker Tom's terminal which teaches the Sole Survivor how to decrypt the chip. * If the player character has already asked a faction to help in building the signal interceptor, it is possible to reset this quest branch point. For instance: If the player character allied with the Railroad to build the signal interceptor, then return to Tinker Tom and barter with him. Look for the signal interceptor plans and buy them back at no cost. After this, kill Tinker Tom. This will place the Sole Survivor in bad standing with the Railroad. However, now the player character can speak to the other factions (Brotherhood of Steel or the Minutemen) for help with building the transporter. * If cleared, one of the old house foundations in Sanctuary will provide plenty of flat space to build the entire setup. * The teleporter can be placed on a concrete foundation: create a large concrete foundation that is level, place a floorboard on top of the foundation. The emitter component will now snap to the floor on top of the foundation, now remove the floorboard and the base can snap to the emitter. * Though the stabilized reflector platform must be built first, the beam emitter may not snap together over the reflector platform as initially placed. If this happens, build the beam emitter wherever the game permits, then snap the reflector platform into its center. * If building the teleporter with the Brotherhood, removing the rugs on the floor might be necessary in order for the reflector platform to snap into the correct position under the beam emitter. * Although the quest simply requires all parts linked together in the same power grid, it is better to at least arrange the console close to the platform, within dialogue distance. If the two are too far apart, when the player character stands on the platform, the operator may not be able to start the teleportation sequence. Also, the operator may start to 'work' on one of the parts that one has already built, making them unable to move the part, nor can one command them to move away. One can try to power off/on other parts (by attaching/detaching wire) to lure them off the part one wants to move. * Both the Minutemen and the Railroad builds of the signal interceptor will cause the beam emitter to have one of its pipes burst in the middle of the launch. While this will have no effect on the result, the Brotherhood of Steel build won't have that issue and everything will go smoothly. * If one is not allied with the Railroad before visiting the Institute, they will no longer trust the Sole Survivor and will not let them join their faction. Along with story considerations, this may mean that one will never be able to build ballistic weave for the clothing. * In order to build the interceptor with the Brotherhood of Steel, one must complete several of their quests up to Show No Mercy, finishing the tasks for Elder Maxson. Then one is able to speak to Proctor Ingram to offer help. * In order to build the interceptor with the Minutemen, Preston Garvey will ask that the Sole Survivor first check on Sturges and complete Sanctuary when The First Step starts. ** However, if Nuka-World is installed and the Sole Survivor becomes the Overboss of Nuka-World prior to completing When Freedom Calls, then Preston Garvey will no longer work for the Sole Survivor and build the interceptor with them and in order to work with them more, they must wipe out the Nuka-World Raiders first, giving an opportunity to start Open Season, the quest that involves the destruction of the Nuka-World Raiders and freeing Nuka-Town's traders from slavery. * In order to build the interceptor with the Railroad, they will ask you to complete Tradecraft and join their organization. * Building the components at a different settlement than suggested may cause the quest giving NPC to spawn there. * When returning to the signal interceptor after the mission has been completed, the beam emitter, the control console and the reflector platform will all be broken and burnt. However, switching off the generators that powered it, then reactivating them will usually make the blue-white light shown around the top of the beam emitter reappear. While the interceptor still can't be used any longer, it does make for a nice settlement decoration without consuming any more resources. * If the faction leaders keep saying that "it all needs to be connected to the same grid" even if all the pieces are correctly placed and lined up, removing and replacing them will often allow the quest to continue. * If building the teleporter with the help of the Railroad, all the items required to construct the components (apart from the two specified items biometric scanner and military-grade circuit board) will already be deposited in the Mercer Safehouse workshop. Tinker Tom mentions that he will sort runners to get the components there ready. This happens twice, once for the reflector platform stage and then again for the signal interceptor stage. It includes sufficient materials to build six medium generators, enough to power the device. * If building it with the help of the Railroad one may need to allow sufficient time for both Tinker Tom and Desdemona to get to the location of the Mercer Safehouse once the reflector platform is built and the quest log progresses. The map may show Desdemona's current location which keeps moving as she walks to the site if they have not reached it by the time one get there. Waiting or sleeping for several hours should allow them to reach it and take up their positions close to the teleporter. * Despite being marked as Optional in the quest stage log, both the biometric scanner and military-grade circuit board are in fact required in order to construct their respective teleporter parts and progress the quest. The sensor module is not required for any of them currently. If one already has any of these in the selected settlement workshop (or carried at the time) then they will not be included in the quest stage log details. * In the Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, the quest has a fourth option called "Misanthropic Moxie," that is, to build the teleporter alone at any desired settlement without the aid of any faction. However, this option is not available in the game. The publisher of the guide, Prima Games, has acknowledged the mistake. Bugs If the Commonwealth Minutemen faction was chosen to assist, upon returning from the Institute, it will no longer be possible to assign a task to Sturges, nor relocate him, via the workshop menu. He will no longer require, or use, a bed, nor will he count towards the population of Sanctuary Hills. It is still possible to trade items with him, however. ** To fix this glitch, scrap every part of the burnt signal interceptor. | Despite the inclusion of a sensor module on the signal interceptor - items needed list, one is not actually required to build any part of the teleporter. | If assisting the Railroad and the player character chose to create the teleporter at Jamaica Plain when talking to Desdemona about "Patriot," if she is too far away from Tinker Tom it will cancel the dialogue when switching to Tinker Tom. ** To fix this with the console command, enable it and type in then move close to Tinker Tom and type in . | The quest will occasionally not start after fully completing Hunter/Hunted. ** To fix this with the console command, enable it and type in then . In addition, if Tinker Tom freezes and doesn't analyse the chip use . ** If the console command does not work, check if Sturges is dead. If he is dead, try console commands to revive or spawn him, then try the command and . ** Console users will have to uninstall quest related mods, reload to before Hunter/Hunted was finished and repeat the quest until it triggers. | If the Brotherhood of Steel faction was chosen to assist, Elder Maxson will occasionally teleport inside the hangar where the remnants of Liberty Prime are. This can occur if one is building at Boston Airport, making it impossible to reach him through conventional means. ** To fix this, simply build a bed as close to the back wall as possible, then sleep for 2 hours. If it does not work the first time, simply retry and he should reappear. | The quest can become bugged when wiring everything. It will keep telling you that the reflector platform is not connected to the circuit, even though it actually is. Storing, rebuilding and wiring everything again should do the trick (or building 3 connecting generators (10 power each) and connecting these to the console. Then connect the beam emitter and the relay dish with the console. ** Allow time after storing and rebuilding for the quest to update. If you still have a quest open to build one of the items (even if it's already built,) the quest may not progress even if you set up the power correctly. | Sometimes the stabilized reflector platform won't snap in place with molecular beam emitter. | If one managed to build multiple signal interceptor parts (possibly due to the quest not properly updating when they're built), you cannot scrap the unused extras upon your return. | In-progress quests cannot be completed or advanced by communicating with Preston, Desdemona, or Maxson until you choose a faction in The Molecular Level. Only faction choice dialogues are available. | Sometimes upon placing a part down the game will not react to it and the quest will become stuck. This can also occur when told to connect all pieces to the same power grid. Storing the part and replacing it does not seem to solve this issue. | Possible solution if unable to complete the quest after everything is built and connected. Railroad was assisting faction and Tinker Tom and Desdemona present at the site. Both characters were repeating their dialogues ("And we are in business." for Tinker Tom). Console commands below allowed to finish the quest and player character to be relayed to The Institute. Player was standing on the reflector platform when commands were given. Console was closed after each command and opened again for next one. ** ** ** ** ** | It's possible during stage 200 that Preston will not offer any dialogue related to the Signal Interceptor even though the quest indicates him as a quest target "(Optional) Talk to the Minutemen". This bug cannot be fixed by any means and there is no way to build the Signal Interceptor with the Minutemen. It is unknown if this breaks the game if you've already killed the other two factions. }} Category:Fallout 4 quests Category:Fallout 4 achievements and trophies de:Die Molekularstufe pl:Poziom molekularny pt:O Nível Molecular ru:Молекулярный уровень uk:Молекулярний рівень zh:分子世界